Pensamientos
by Alii-san
Summary: El solo pensar que podía haberla perdido, no lo soportaba sentía que por primera vez no quería perder algo por eso sentí que debía protegerte aun a costa de mi vida que hubiera pasado si aquel día no hubiera salvado tu vida yo.. Hol bueno este es otro de mis fanfics de una pareja que realmente me gusta mucho y bueno espero os guste , esperare pasientemente sus comentarios todos .


Mire como sufrías frente a mi, yo realmente nunca debí enamorarme de una mocosa como tu , desde ese día no ha pasado una noche en la que no me pregunte ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tardado un poco mas?...

probablemente Scott hubiera hecho volar aquel aparato creado por magneto pero algo era seguro te perdería para siempre, después de todo soy como los vampiros de esos libros muero pero, no me alimento de sangre. Estaba casi seguro que me había enamorado de jean, quería arrebatársela a Scott a toda costa pero después de aquello no me importaba ni ella ni nadie solo me preocupaba el hecho de poderte perder de nuevo, por eso decidí que lo mejor era irme en busca de quien era, mas sin embargo no tuve suerte en esa búsqueda y regrese nuevamente a donde estabas y valla que me lleve una sorpresa después de 3 años habías crecido mas tu mecho blanco seguía ahí , eso me recordaba todo, pero me sonreíste y dijiste ``me gusta mas así´´ sabias que decir para no hacerme sentir mal tal vez por eso me volvías loco pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que me confesaste ``logan tengo novio´´ sentí una ira inmensa pero era lo correcto después de todo no quería ser quien te robara todo yo era un anciano a tu lado así que solo me quedaba la resignación y valla que eso no se me daba para nada bien.

-logan no deberías preocuparte- escuche la voz de jean , mientras me observava desde la puerta de la habitación

-vamos jean que es lo que quieres-le dije mientras me ponía frente a ella en un intento de molestarla

-no me engañaras -dijo mientras sonreía -en estos `3 años aprendí a leer la mente como el profesor-dijo triunfante

-así que andas husmeando pensamientos ajenas- dije algo molesto, pues no me agrada para nada que la gente se meta en lo que no debe

-solo quería probarlo-dijo mientras salía-pero no deberías preocuparte tanto

-como sea -me dije mientras cerraba la puerta

Porque, me agobian estos pensamientos ella es una mocosa, aquella que salve entonces ¿Por qué me molesta el hecho de que tenga un ``Novio´´?.

Daba vueltas en la cama de un lado a otro no sabia ni que hacer, no podía siquiera conciliar el maldito sueño solo pensaba en el hecho de que, alguien podía tocarla, hacerla reír ,llorar y besar aunque realmente no se por que lo ultimo me molesto aun mas. Me puse de pie y decidí salir un rato a enfriar la cabeza esto no estaba bien ella era una mocosa -pero que pasa contigo- me dije a mi mismo , mientras me adentraba a aquel bosque.

Cuando regrese ya estaba apunto de amanecer, mire mi ropa y estaba toda sucia y dios yo olía horrible debía tomar una ducha cuanto antes, camine por aquel patio y ahí estaba ella, pero ¿Qué hacia despierta tan temprano? la curiosidad me invadió y me acerque un poco a ella

-Hey niño que haces despierta, aun no sale el solo -le dije mientras miraba su cara

-no podía dormir-dijo sinceramente

-bueno creo que ese ya es un problema frecuente-dije mientras sacaba uno de mis habanos

-woo hasta tu puedes tener algo de sentido del humor-dijo mientras sonreía

-no te burles de mi mocosa-le dije mientras le daba una fumada a mi habano y me ponía de pie- como sea necesito un buen baño, nos vemos después -le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me apresuraba a entrar a la mansión

No sabia por que pero siempre que se que se tratara de ella terminaba así, preguntando cosas que no tendrían que interesarme ``yo... no podía estar realmente interesado en esa mocosa´´ pensé mientras salía de la ducha.

Seque mis cabellos y amarre una toalla en mi cintura, mientras buscaba algo de ropa cuando escuche un pequeño golpe proveniente de la puerta, deje lo que estaba apunto de ponerme y abrí y ahí estaba ella sonriéndome hasta que digamos bajo la mirada y de inmediato se giro

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-o-lo siento-dijo avergonzada mientras me daba la espalda

-¿que haces aquí?, pasa algo -le dije mientras me recargaba en el marco de la puerta

-nada es solo , que ...por favor ponte algo de ropa- soltó en seco mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

-porque, estoy en mi cuarto, tranquila mocosa no es como si fuera a hacerte algo -le dije mientras entraba a la habitación para ponerme algo, si tanto le molestaba no deseaba que se enfadara conmigo.

-ya te pusiste algo-pregunto luego de unos minutos

-si..-conteste -ya puedes entrar- le dije mientras me ponía una camiseta de tirantes

-vaya, susto que me has dado-dijo mientras caminaba con algo de temor, sonreí al verle así ; su cabello estaba algo desordenado pero su rostro, juro que podía morir ahí sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos estaba algo brillosos..

-que pasa, acaso nunca has visto a un hombre sin playera- brome mientras prendía uno de mis habanos

-¿ que preguntas son esas?- dijo molesta , yo solo sonreí de lado y le di una fumada a mi habano

-tranquila mocosa solo era una pregunta- le dije mientras sacudía su cabeza y me sentaba en mi cama - y bien que necesita -le dije mientras fumaba

-así, me gustaría que supieras algo antes que todos- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

- y que se supone es tan importante- dije como si nada, ``esta chica tan cubierta como siempre´´ pensé

-decidí ir a la universidad -soltó mientras miraba mi rostro, yo solo me quede un poco sorprendido durante unos segundos

-¿universidad?- pregunte mientras apagaba el habano

-si, el próximo año ya lo hable con el profesor y dijo que si solo debo tener algunos cuidados con respecto a mi piel y así no dañar a nadie -dijo emocionada mientras se ponía de pie

-bueno, si es lo que deseas felicidades -le dije mientras me ponía de pie y le daba un abrazo, ella realmente olía bien aun con toda esa ropa puesta ella realmente era ... ella

-y ya le dijiste a tu novio -pregunte algo fastidiado , pues no tengo idea de porque no me gustaba para nada ese chico

-no me digas que estas celo -comento mientras me miraba

-no te creas la gran cosa mocosa- le dije mientras sacudía su cabello-anda vete a tu habitación luego podríamos crear un maldito lio -

-esta bien -dijo mientras salía del cuarto

Después de eso, siempre iba a mi habitación por las noches a preguntarme cualquier tontería o a decirme acerca de sus tramites de universidad, a mi me parecían una total tontería pero ella parecía estar entusiasmada con la idea de asistir así que decidí ayudarle un poco con respecto a sus estudios

-Marie no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida, ya te dije la primera guerra mundial estallo en 1914- dije algo frustrado, pues como no era la séptima vez que se lo decía y aun no lograba memorizarlo

-lo siento , no soy una genio como otros -dijo molesta

-woo, que pasa ahora mocosa no me dirás que te darás por vencida-le dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza , pero ella no dijo nada- haber que pasa ahora -pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-solo me siento un poco mal-dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza

-que pasa, no has dormido bien o tienes resfriado- le dije mientras intentaba tocar su frente para saber si tenia temperatura , pero inmediatamente la retiro

-Marie sabes que aun si te toco no me pasara nada-dije algo molesto

-lo se pero no deseo que vuelvas a lastimarte como aquella vez, aun si es insignificante para ti , para mi no lo es -dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

-oye , tranquila no es para tanto-dije algo nervioso, vaya problema por eso odio a los mocosos

-lo se , lo siento , mejor iré a dormir hoy no me siento muy bien -dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas,

-¿estas segura que te encuentras bien ?-

-si... buenas noches logan-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto

A la mañana siguiente como siempre baje las escaleras y fui rumbo a la cocina por algo de bebe , ya los mocosos estaban despiertos corriendo por aquí por haya, solo pensaba en cuando había sido la ultima vez que estuve en paz, pero lo que mire me sorprendió mucho, el chico con el que me dijo Marie que estaba saliendo, sostenía la mano de otra chica .En ese momento sentí una gran ira que juro si no hubiera sido por que Scott me llamo en ese momento le habría enseñado a no andar toqueteando a cualquier niñata cuando ya tenia a Marie.

-logan que pasa, acaso te has cabreado ya de mañana- dijo mientras me miraba serio

-no es nada, pero por primera vez apareces en un momento oportuno-le dije mientras me daba la media vuelta y salía de ahí

Después de eso , la curiosidad por razones desconocidas me comenzó a agobiar ¿acaso ella ya lo sabia? . no podía estar seguro así que solo me quedaba esperar a que ella me lo dijera, -Ah por eso odio esto- me dije a mi mismo. salí al patio pues ya comenzaba a oscurecer y estaba seguro que nadie me molestaría , después de todo Scott es muy serio con respecto a la hora de dormir y esas cosas, camine un poco lejos lo suficiente para poder estar solo y pensar acerca de lo que pasaba conmigo cada vez que tenia cerca a la mocosa,`` esto no es normal, solo con tenerla cerca siento que quiero poseerla, como si ella me perteneciera como si quisiera hacerla mía y solo mía ´´pensé mientras me recargaba en un viejo árbol. no se por cuanto tiempo estuve así, pensé y pensé y por mas que lo pensaba llegaba a la misma conclusión yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chiquilla pero por mas que me reclamaba por mas que me decía que esto no era correcto sentía que por esa razón debía estar con ella ``pero es demasiado joven ´´ ese pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza, y era verdad ella aun era muy joven y no solo eso no quería ser como un bandido y quitarle esas experiencias que debía vivir con un chico de su edad y además.. ¿ acaso ella tenia sentimientos por mi?, camine al rededor de la mansión intentando despejar un poco mi mente cuando, la mire ahí estaba ella tirada y con algunas marcas de sangre, en ese momento sentí como nuevamente me inundaba el sentimiento de volverle a perder

-hey! Marie, reacciona estas bien -pregunte algo desesperado -no, no hey nena despierta- le dije mientras la cargaba en mis brazos -ayúdenme -grite mientras entraba a la mansión

-que pasa logan-dijo strom al verme

-es rogué -dije mientras caminaba rumbo al laboratorio

-que a pasado-pregunto jean mientras le revisaba

-no lo se, caminaba a los alrededores y la encontré tirada -le dije algo alterado

-tranquilo logan ahora salgan de aquí -dijo jean mientras cerraba las puertas.

Sentía como si los minutos fueran miles de horas, me inundaba el enojo,la preocupación yo solo quería que ella estuviera bien porque mientras ella sonriera, yo podría estar bien aun si nunca podía tocarla.

-logan-me llamo jean mientras salía acompañada de Marie

-como estas,- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-bueno nosotros nos vamos -dijeron ororo y jean

-que fue lo que paso -pregunte

-no lo se solo recuerdo que caí desmayada- dijo mientras parecía volvería a caerse , pero rápidamente la sujete-gracias -dijo mientras se sostenía de mi brazo

-será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación - le dije mientras la cargaba en brazos

-eres demasiado gentil-dijo mientras se sostenía de mi cuello con ambas manos

-y tu eres demasiado torpe-le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras

-logan...-la escuche casi susurrar

-que pasa pregunte mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación

-...te amo...-susurro antes de caer dormida, esa palaras me dejaron totalmente helado, voltee y mire su rostro y ya había caído totalmente dormida ,¿acaso estaría delirando?, sacudí mi cabeza por aquellos pensamientos y la lleve a su habitación, la recosté en la cama y me senté en una de las sillas a esperar a que nuevamente despertara y preguntarle acerca de lo que había dicho que de ser verdad me haría el hombre mas jodidamente feliz del mundo.

observe que se movía de un lado a otro, así gestos raros y en ocasiones sonreía.

-que pasa-dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe y miraba a todos lados -ah...eres tu logan..-dijo mientras se hecho de espaldas a la cama

-como te sientes-pregunte

-bien creo que solo fue un desmayo -dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza

-cuanto tiempo dormí-preguntó

-solo unas cuantas horas -dije , pero de repente recordó algo y me volteo a ver y dijo

-dime, no dije nada raro ..verdad-sonreí al ver su reacción así que respire y le dije :

-si decir que me amas cuenta como algo , entonces lo hiciste -le dije mientras sacudía sus cabellos -no te avergüences -intervine de inmediato al ver como sus mejillas se ponían rojas

-yo...lo siento...no debías saber eso...-dijo ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero solo logro terminar en mis brazos

-te dije que no te preocuparas- le dije como siempre -pero es verdad lo que dijiste -le dije mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos , mi miro fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y después agacho la cabeza y soltó.

-si..-dijo ,pude escuchar un temblor en su respuesta y el olor de saladas lagrimas ,yo solo bese sus labios sin esperar, sin decir una sola palabra pues lo mi no son y nunca serán las palabras

``nunca escucharas de mi un te amo, pero te amare, nunca sabrás como me enamore de ti pues las palabras no se me dan pero algo es seguro mientras estés a mi lado todos y cada uno de tus días serán los mas felices de tu vida y la mía ´´

-que fue eso..-pregunto ella mientras sostenía mi camiseta

-no creo que necesites una respuesta- respondí antes de besas nuevamente eso labios..

-tus labios tienen sabor a sangre-comento ,algo preocupada

-no te preocupes tus labios curaran los míos-

De algo estoy completamente seguro no deseo por ningún motivo verte sufrir frente a mi una vez mas, por eso estoy seguro que desde el día de hoy hasta el final de los días tu serás mi posesión mas valiosa porque aun cuando tu seas intocable yo siempre podre tocar , aun cuando sangre siempre volveré a curarme y aun cuando tu llores siempre estaré ahí para consolarte no con palabras si no con acciones por que siempre serás mi nada frágil Marie ..


End file.
